hxhocfandomcom-20200214-history
Aster
Aster is a happy go lucky childish girl. Confident and a bit careless, she tries to consider her options but is easily impulsive and naïve. She prefers learning through experimentation. She's a bubbly, extroverted personality with a short attention span that easily finds herself fascinated by new people and simple things. ☀created and designed by bisky_chama. Biography Aster's father was semi-proficient in Nen and they bonded closely while he trained her from a young age to surpass him. She lost both her parents during a wilderness expedition and had to grow up alone in the mountains at the age of 7. Necessary for survival, she became a self taught expert in the use of hunting knives. She developed both her abilities to cope with the loss of her parents and stop herself from falling into madness due to lack of companionship. She eventually developed them to suit her better in survival, hunting and combat. At age 16 she came to a remote village where she met a man who was a complete novice in Nen. His family took her in and in return she taught him the principals of Nen and how to develop his skills and importance of passing it down to his children as her father did. Her only other interaction with a nen user was during her time in the village when a traveling circus stopped for a short time. Aster met Robin, the only person she now considers a friend, while curiously scoping out the area where the entertainers resided. After Robin left they vowed to meet up again someday. Three years pass and the father noticed her becoming restless with village life. He suggested to Aster that she take the hunter exam to give her a purpose in life, fulfill her need to travel, and help her support herself financially. She found herself at heavens arena hoping to reunite with Robin, observe, and befriend other powerful nen users. Accepting the challenges is a bonus bit of fun. Heavens Arena Nen chaotic mother: (uses emission and transmutation) Aster can create a fire and light being (Ignia) from her left hand. Ignia is capable of creating a short burst of light to momentarily blind enemies, scorch the ground to burning hot temperatures in a single direction, shoot palm sized fire blasts, and set fire to things by touching it but only upon Aster’s command. tranquil father: (uses emission and transmutation) Aster can also create a water and ice being (Glacius) from her right hand. Glacius is capable of creating walls of thick ice for defensive measures, creating a thin sheet of ice to be sent out in a single direction, liquefying himself, extinguishing any effects of Ignia, and freezing things by touching it but only upon Aster’s command. In order to maintain either being Aster must be within a 10 meter range or they begin to dissolve. The beings are capable of taking simple commands and are able to act on their own to a small degree with limited intelligence like that of a 5 year old. Equipment Aster has 2 hunting knives gifted to her by her mother Trivia | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}